Antstep
Overview Antstep is a feral cat, former loner and member of ElmClan. Appellation Name Breakdown: ▼⸺Prefix: "Ant-" for the reddish brown patches on his fur. ▼⸺Suffix: "-step" Quick-footed, stealthy. Proununciation: /ænt/ , /step/ Nicknames: (IRP) Ant, (OORP) long leg boyo, leg leg leg, dem leg boy, tol not smol, bi the way Embodiment Appearance Summary: Antstep is a tall, long-legged, lithe, brown-and-white tom-cat with a narrow, long face, large ears, a lengthy, tapering tail and baby blue eyes. ▼⸺'Build': Slender, long-limbed, bony ▼⸺'Fur': short, sleek, white patched and specked with auburn brown. ▼⸺'Face': long, narrow, tapering, wedge-shaped ▼⸺'Scars, Injuries': ear nicks, three thin claw marks running down his rump Temperament wip Character Development Summary: There's not much to say about Antstep up to this point- other than he's that random loner that barged into ElmClan's Campgrounds along with Tuftskip. It won't take long for his former Clan cat facade to fall and reveal that he knows almost nothing about them or his position in the Clan- and also that his past is a complete different story. Antstep has shown himself a highly narcissistic (but insecure on the inside), shallow and spontaneous cat, who'd rather bury his genuine feelings several mouse-lenghts underground than suffer getting judged because of them. Often hiding his insecurity with jokes that are rarely thought over or a fake smug smile. (New) Due to the "Hauntings" Antstep had a major breakdown (to tears), and that didn't seem to help a lot with his superiority-inferiority complex. ▼⸺Positive + Traits Summary: Easy-going, creative, extroverted ▼⸺Neutral = Traits Summary: Spontaneous, often evasive... and several odd quirks... ▼⸺Negative - Traits Summary: Vain, impulsive, a big, big liar.. Sexuality: Bisexual- Antstep tends to be very flirtatious- towards... everyone who meets the level of his eye candy. What a hopeless (or clueless?) romantic, no? Yeah, that- if it wasn't for his terrible pick-up lines, but whatever. Speech: ▼⸺Voice: tbd ▼⸺Tone: High-pitched, switching tones and cracking constantly. ▼⸺Accent(s): Any that contains the excessive use of "broski" or shortening words. Tropes & Stereotypes: ▼⸺Trope(s): Laidback Cool Guy, Ambiguously Bi, Bi THe Way, Ambiguously Gay, Superiority Inferiority Complex, Jerk with a Heart of Gold, Jerk with a Heart of Jerk, Beware the Silly Ones, Funny Guy, "Comic Relief", Obfuscating Stupidity, "The Reason You Suck" Speech (given to him in the Hauntings when he assumed the cat was calling him ugly), "Brilliant, but Lazy" ▼⸺Stereotype(s): The Cool Guy™ Relationships: OC NAME | CLAN | ANT'S THOUGHTS ON CHARACTER/ RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION ❝Yᴏᴜ sᴇᴇ ᴛʜɪs ғᴜʀ? Iᴛ's 100% ᴍᴀᴛᴇ ᴍᴀᴛᴇʀɪᴀʟ, ʜᴀʜᴀ!❞ TUFTSKIP | ELMCLAN | ❝ Well, that's tragic...❞ HAWKCLAW| ELMCLAN | ❝He's lame, haha! Kidding, kidding.❞ SPARROW| ELMCLAN | ❝... I- You're really.. Really cool!❞ Allegiance Affiliation: ElmClan, Unknown. Blood Status: Unknown. Reputation: 40%. Thoughts on Clan: Virtue(s): Does he even have anything... Notable? Trivia *He is an Oriental Shorthair mix. *He was probably a loner or rogue before joining ElmClan. *It is unknown how he has a Clan name since his mentions of previously joining a Clan are untrue. Biography Iᴛ's ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ɴɪɢʜᴛ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜᴇʀᴇ. Antstep, previous name still left unknown (or at least he refuses to reveal) was born and raised in a clowder of cats faraway from the Clans, little is known about it, as he never comments about it or demonstrates any feelings whether he msises it or not. All that can be deducted from that is that he traveled a lot to reach ElmClan's grounds, and too that he didn't really have anywhere to go. Is ᴛʜɪs ᴡʜᴀᴛ ғʀᴇᴇᴅᴏᴍ ғᴇᴇʟs ʟɪᴋᴇ? will be revealed as the character speaks about it in RP Yᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜᴇʀᴇ, ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ? will be revealed as the character speaks about it in RP Fʀɪᴇɴᴅ? Fᴏᴇ? Bᴏᴛʜ? will be revealed as the character speaks about it in RP Gallery Do_u_like_leggos.png|by Depths of Peril Antstep-art by pripaca.png|by Pripaca Category:OC Pages